Power
by raven-waves
Summary: PG13 M&M,K&T. Maria, Tess and their brother Adam are aliens, who grew up on the base as a science experiment and formed into the perfect soldiers. They now work for the special unit and have been sent to investigate a potential alien living in Roswell. Wh
1. part 1

****

**Title: ** Power**  
Author: **Raven**  
Category: **AU and CC   
**Rating: **PG-13**  
Legal Notice & Disclaimer:** I own nothing   
**Summary: **Read to rind out  
**Authors Note: **I would give a summary but don't wanna give too much away. Please give feed back if you likes seeing how this is like my first real attempt fanfiction. Let me know if I should continue**.**

* * *

  


Military Base: Washington D.C.

She was sitting on a thin cot, staring around the clean white room that she had shared with her brother and sister since they were hatched. She jumped when the thunderous click of the steal door being unlocked echoed through the room. No matter how many times she heard it, her reaction was always the same, fear and panic. She watched as a tall man holding a guy dressed in camouflage walked in and said, "The boss wants you in his office! Immediately!" 

"Yes, Sir!" She said quietly, getting up and heading down the long sterile hallway. That's the problem with this place she thought, _everything's too white, too sterile_. As she approached the door to the office she could fell her nervousness growing in the pit of her stomach, and found herself wondering, _what are they gonna make us do this time! _ Slowly she opened the door to the small dark room and found her sister sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "What's going on?"

"Sit down, and I tell you what's going on!" said a tall man appearing from behind her, whom had black hair and was wearing a black suit, His mouth was turned into the hideously twisted grin and his cold steel eyes gleamed with excitement that made her want to run. "I have your next assignment!" He paused throwing a thick folder onto the center of the desk; "I want it taken care of as quickly and quietly as possible! You have twelve hours to pack and familiarize yourselves with the case, your brother and Star will be joining you as soon as they have finished their own mission. Until then you are to give a full written report daily and a briefing weekly."

"Are we to report to Topolsky and Moss for this assignment sir?"

"No, Topolsky and Moss went M.I.A. and are no longer with the Bureau! You will be reporting directly to me! Understood?" 

"Yes sir!" The girls said in unison, and gathered the folders and left the office, heading back to their room to prepare for their trip to Roswell New Mexico.

* * *

Continue or No? 

Raven:  
Dingoes Ate My Baby:   
Blood-a-holics Anonymous:   
Watchers Circle:   
My So Called Alien Life: 


	2. part 2

****

  
Title: Power

Author: Raven

Category: AU M&M and CC

Rating: PG-13

Legal Notice & Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Read to rind out

Authors Note: Okay all the summary I'm giving right now is that Tess, Maria and Adam grow up on the military base (not by choice) and that Michael, Max and Isabel are aliens, Kyle and Alex witnessed Max healing Liz at the Crashdown and know the secret. 

ElleloveMax: Takes for the feed back all I'll say is you were half right, I wrote the first part like that just to see if people would ask that question.

  
Luna1317: Hope you enjoy thanx for the encouragement, I made it like two pages longer then the first one it would be more but I'm already gonna be late for work cause I was writing this part.

****

Roswell New Mexico

The six teenagers stood there staring at the woman in front of them, Agent Topolsky. She looked like she hadn't so much as bathed, or combed her hair in months. "Why are you following us? We haven't done anything wrong!" Liz said.

"You can play that game all night, or you can listen to me and maybe save all of our lives." 

"Max I think we should at least hear what she has to say!" Liz stated. 

Michael and Isabel glared at her, "Well it's not really up to you now is it?"

"Isabel it's not just about the three of us anymore, it's about the six of us. Whether you like it or not Alex, Liz and Kyle are a part of this and get to have a say in whatever we decide. Let's put it to a vote! All those in favor of hearing Kathleen out raise your hands!" Slowly everyone but Michael and Isabel raised their hands. "Looks like we're gonna hear what she has to say." Turning back to Topolsky, "Start talking!"

"I can help you but you have to promise that when your people come for you that you'll take me with you!"

"You're nuts lady! Can we go now Max?" Michael asked irritably 

Topolsky took a deep breath and said, "You don't understand it's not just Max they're after anymore, all six of you are on the list. Your lives hang in the balance!"

"Why are you helping us?" Max questioned. 

"When I returned to Washington I was went through four long weeks of de-briefing with Pierce, the agent in charge of the special unit, and after what he did to me I'd hate to see what he does to his enemies." 

Everyone stared at her for a moment then Liz quietly asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Sent me to Hell and back! However that's not important," Topolsky paused and unwrapped something from her coat and handed it to Max, "here take this!"

"What is it?" Michael asked eyeing the piece of shiny metal. 

"A piece of your ship!"

"How'd you get it?" Michael took the scrap from Max and studied it. The metal itself was slick and cool, and when he closed his hand around it the metal crumbled then popped back to its original form. 

"I stole it from the base, I'm pretty sure the ship itself is still on one of the bases I just have to find out which one."

"Our ship, as in the one that brought us here? It didn't get destroyed in the wreck?"

"No it's made completely of that metal and as far as our scientist can tell it's completely indestructible."

"Do you know what this means? We could go home?"

"Michael even if we had the ship, we don't know where home is, other then up there somewhere!" Isabel said sadly. 

Suddenly they could hear a car approaching, "You better be going! I'll be in contact with you as soon as I find information about your ship! For right now the best way to protect your selves is to act like normal teenagers! And, be careful, I don't know for sure what Pierce is up to, but I do know he will send his best agents after you, if not come after you himself." With that Topolsky ran into the dark shadows of the woods and disappeared. 

"Well let's go home and get some sleep and we can discuss this tomorrow." Max said as he climbed into his jeep with Isabel, Liz and Alex. Michael and Kyle nodded their agreement as they climbed into Kyle's SUV.

****

Washington D.C. Military Base: Same Time 

Maria and Tess walked back into their room both cringing as the steel door slammed shut and the locks went into place behind them. "You'd think we'd be used that sound by now, huh?"

"I don't think we'll ever get used to it!" Tess said sitting on one the four cots in the room. "Grab a pen and lets start mapping out the mission!" 

Maria sat down next to her sister and opened the top file of the folder; it contained the bio of the first target. She flipped the page stared at the picture, it was of a young man with brown hair, which looked like he had purposely stuck his finger in an electrical socket, creating weird spikes. His mouth was set to an annoying but sexy smirk. Then there were his deep gray eyes that seemed to be drawing her in, almost daring her to look away. She was vaguely aware someone talking to her. "Mia are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" she asked dazed, then realized that the voice was coming from beside her, and not the photo. "Oh yeah, Tessie! I guess I just spaced what were you saying?"

"I said…" Tess' voice trailed off as she looked at the file in her hand, it contained a photo of a young man as well. He was dressed in jeans, a gray T-shirt and a Roswell High Letter Jacket. He had the most adorable smile that she'd ever seen and his brown eyes were sparkling. "Umm…what was I saying?" asked Tess while digging through the file his name. 

"That we're both in a lot of trouble" Maria deadpanned. _Maria Gurien! Mrs. Michael Gurien! _Maria giggled to herself as she practiced saying it. 

"Yeah!" Tess said absently finally finding the name Valenti, Kyle on the file. Suddenly she realized what they were saying, "No! No! We can't Mia, we go do the mission and that's it. You know that we will be brought straight back here once it's over. So lets start planning on how to infiltrate their group. Okay?" Tess asked sadly. 

"Yeah, I guess your right!" Maria said sadly still staring at Michael's picture. 


	3. part 3

Title: Power

Author: Raven

Category: AU M&M and CC

Rating: PG-13

Legal Notice & Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Maria, Tess and Adam grew up in a military base and now work for agent pierce. He has sent them after the pod squad in Roswell.

Authors Note: A lot of peeps are asking me whose Adam, well in the Roswell High series there's no Tess but there is a character named Adam, who grew up in Cleanslate. So I decided this fanfic was going to intermix the book and the show. For example, using Adam to come between Liz and Max like in the books. Okay now that I've said that, I'm going on vacation for a week and will not be able to update. Thanx for the feedback keep it coming it inspires me, hope this part doesn't suck. 

Maria was standing in the middle of a tiny restaurant, wearing a tank top and a pair of Jean shorts that weren't providing any relief from the heat. She walked slowly over to the jukebox and was about to change the song when she saw a reflection in the glass. Turning around, she saw Michael standing outside the door, she met his eyes and was instantly drawn in. Their eyes stayed locked for an eternity before Michael used his powers to open the door, and started walking toward her. Pulling her to him, he attacked her lips with passionate, hungry kisses. 

The world started to swirl around the edges and rematerailize with a different setting. She was now sitting on a floral bedspread in a small room. She got up and walked to the dresser, looking through the assorted bottles of oils, quickly she picked up an unlabeled bottle, and inhaled deeply. The unique scent of cough drops and flowers surrounded her senses. She replaced the vile and grabbed the copy of "Nightmare on Elm Street," and popped it in the VCR. Just as she finished the window slid open and a brown spiky head poked through, "Ready?"

"Yeah!" 

He kicked off his boots, tossing her the bag he was carrying and climbed on the bed. She started pulling out the contents of the bag and found sodas, popcorn, Gummy bears, and a small bottle of Tabasco. At her disgusted look he said, "Don't make that face! So what movie we watching tonight?"

"It's a classic tonight Nightmare on Elm Street!" she said pressing play. An hour later they were both wiping tears from the corners of their eyes, trying to catch their breath. 

The world around them began to spiral and twirl once more, so she closed her eyes to stop the spinning for a moment, the second she opened them she found herself standing in a small apartment next to Michael. On the floor was a picnic with Scooby Doo plates and pasta. "I know how you like Italian."

"Thank you!" Maria kissed his cheek, "This is amazing!" 

"I just wanted tonight to be special!" 

"Why?"

"Because, I want to let you in and show you the real me!" Michael said taking her hands, and sending her images of his life and how he much he loved her. "I love you!" 

Maria woke with a start, was covered in sweat, confused as to where she was, she could fell her heart pounding in her head. After looking around she realized she still on the private jet to Roswell, shakily she made her way to the bathroom. Splashing water of her face, she contemplated her dream._ What was that? It seemed so real, almost like memories of the past! Or the future!_ She thought with a mixture of excitement and nervousness as to what her dream could mean. 

****

Roswell New Mexico: Same Time

Michael woke with a start, and slightly confused by his dream. _That dream seemed so real, almost like it actually happened!_ He thought to himself as he sat up in bed and looked at the clock. _Crap I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now! _Hurriedly he got dressed and headed for the Crashdown. Upon entering the café he saw everyone was sitting around the empty restaurant, "What's up?"

"You're late!" 

"What? My shift doesn't start for another twenty minutes!" 

"No, you're late for the meeting," Max stated annoyingly.

"Huh?"

"Remember we agreed to meet here and talk about what we learned last night"

"Oh yeah, sorry! Guess I overslept." He smiled as a vision form his dream played across his mind. 

Before Max could respond Isabel jumped in, "We still have time before Liz and Michael have to open!" 

"Yeah, lets get this over with!" Kyle said, "some of us don't have to be up this early on a Saturday morning! And, I for one would like to get back to my bed!"

Liz carried a tray of donuts and coffee out from the kitchen, "We need to discuss what Topolsky said last night!" 

Michael grabbed a chocolate covered donut off the tray and started pouring Tabasco over it; "She's nuts!" 

"I think she's just trying to trick us into giving her the information she needs to turn the three of us into Pierce!" 

"If that were true why did she give Max the piece of the ship?"

"How do you even know that's really a piece of our ship? It could just be a piece of metal!"

"Izzy, there is no way that metal came from Earth!" 

"Okay, everyone calm down! Even if we don't trust Topolsky, I think we should take her advice and just act like normal teenagers. You know try not to draw unneeded attentions to ourselves." Alex yawned. 

"And, you three probably shouldn't use your powers!" Kyle added. 

Everyone looked at them, "What?" 

"I think you're right! Is that agreeable to everyone? From this moment we're just normal teenagers, and we limit our power usage?" Max asked looking around the room. 

After the gang had agreed Kyle asked "Are we finished?"

"Yes, you can go back to bed now!" Isabel said rolling her eyes. 

"That's all I ask," Kyle yawned as he walked out the door. 

Max got up and gave Liz kiss, "Well I have to get to work! I'll see you at lunch." 

"Do you guys need any help opening?" Alex asked. 

"No we got it covered!" 

"Okay then, we'll see you later!" Isabel said as she hooked arms with Alex and left. 

"Michael, you wanna turn the sign and I'll get changed?"

"Sure Liz


	4. part 4

Title: Power  
Author: Raven  
Rated: PG-13  
Couples: M&M and other CC  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Summary: Maria, Tess, and Adam grew up on the military base under control of the special unit and are sent after the pod squad.  
Feedback: I'll be your best friend

**Just outside Roswell  
**

Maria had her forehead pressed against the window of the SUV, watching the green blur of the mile markers bled into the outlines of distance rock formations, and sand. She shifted her gaze to the setting sun in the background of the desert painting its fading colors into the horizon. It seemed to be going from light blue to yellow, then to orange, finally disappearing into a burst of pink. Suddenly she tore her eyes from the window and looked at Tess. "How much longer?" she whispered.   
Tess turned to look at Maria, "About another fifteen minutes! You okay?"   


"Yes! No! I don't know Tessie!"  


"Don't know what?"  


"If I can go through with it!"   


"Why?"   


"Because it would destroy their lives!"   


"Okay you lost me, go back to the beginning but in English this time!"   


"Well if we turn them over to Pierce then we are dooming them to our lives! And I don't know if I can do that!"  


"We have to!"  


"I know!" Maria said sadly as the car came to a stop in front of a small hotel called 'The Tumble Weed Inn.'   


"We're here!" a cold voice boomed from the front causing both girls to scramble out of the car. "This is the key to your suite, everything you need for your assignment is stocked in the room. As usual your backup is staying here as well, they can show you to the room. I have to go take care of my own assignment." Pierce stated, getting back in the car and driving off, leaving them to follow two men dressed in camouflage. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Roswell New Mexico: Crashdown  
**

Michael sank down into one of the booths, the lunch rush had just ended and there was still four hours til the dinner crowd would be wondering in. "Hey Mikey G!"  


Looking up he groaned, "Don't you have to go fill the sugar jars or something?"  


"Already done!"  


"Fine Catsup's then!"  


"What's wrong Mikey?" she asked rubbing his shoulders, "you're so tense! I could help you with that you know?"  


"God Courtney! Can you be anymore of a whore?" Isabel asked as she walked up to the booth.   
Courtney glared at her, "I'm sorry this is a private conversation!"  


"You can leave now Courtney," Michael growled.   


"Yeah, Courtney! You know Michael wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole! He doesn't like cheap!" Isabel said coolly as Courtney's face grew bright red from anger and stormed off, mumbling something about evil ice princesses. "When's you're break?"  


"I can probably get away right now before the dinner rush, just gotta check with Liz! Why?"  


"Because, you know that thing we talking about?" At his nod, she continued, "Well I think now is a good time to do it. You know while everyone's at work or otherwise distracted!" she smiled.   


"Yeah! I'll go ask Liz now!" A few moments later he emerged from the back and walked up to Isabel, "I've got an hour, lets go!" 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Roswell Police Station:  
**

Jim peeked his head out the door after hearing a faint knock, and saw a short man in a deputy's uniform, with slicked back black hair, holding a hat. "Can I help you?"  


"Are you Sheriff Valenti?"  


"Yes! Can I help you son?"  


"My name is Deputy Fisher, you requested me!"  


" I requested an extra man about six months ago; they said they didn't have any money in the budget!"  


"Well I guess they found some."  


"Why now?"   


"I don't know sir, I was told there was a job for me here, so I came."  


"Well son, there's not much need for a new deputy now!"   


"Are you sure? Because I would be just as happy filing paper work and making coffee! Please sir, I just want to be given a chance!"  


"I guess I can give you something to do until we get this straightened out! Welcome to the Roswell Police Department, Deputy!"   


"Thank you sir! Is there anything I can do in the meantime to help you?"  


" Yeah. Coffee's been getting that metallic taste lately. Maybe you could wash out the pot."  


"Yes sir!" Fisher said heading toward the lounge.  


"Hanson!" 

  
"Yes Sheriff?"

  
"Get Santa Fe on the phone. He'd better be who he says he is."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Roswell New Mexico: Frazier Woods  
**

Topolsky looked around nervously checking her watch, then rereading the note to make sure she had the time and place right. Soft footsteps, crunching up the fall leaves on the ground, caused her to jump. Turning around swiftly she squinted at the figures walking toward her; "Oh it's you! What are you doing here?"  


"Expecting someone else?"  


"You wrote the note?"   


"We didn't think you would show up if we signed our names!" a cool voice replied.  


"Why did you bring me here?"  


"Because we need to have a little chat!"  


"About what?" she asked nervously.   


"The ship, about the what you told the others, about everything!"   


"And if I were to say no?"  


"I don't think you want to do that!" a second voice said, and she could hear a metallic clicking sound from beside her and felt the cold metal of the gun's barrel against her head. "Now tell us what we need to know!"  


Swallowing hard she said in a shaking voice, "I found the ship!"   


"Do the others know yet?"  


"I was going to tell them tonight!"  


"Okay then, you can tell us where it is!"  


"Well apparently they never moved it form Roswell, it's here in the underground base of Project Cleanslate! I found out that, they never shut the project down completely, they just moved some of their research to Washington, and the rest was moved underground."  


"Are you sure?"  


"Yes!"   


"Why did you make contact? Is this a set up for the Bureau?"  


"No, I no longer work for the Special Unit! I quit! Everything I've told you is the truth I can't give you anymore information!"   


"Are you sure, you have no more info?"  


"Positive!"  


"Well then, sorry to say, we have no more use for you!" Topolsky could feel a warm hand on her chest and screamed as horrible pain spread through her body, until everything was numb. They watched as her body went limp and her eyes rolled into around her eye sockets for a moment before finally resting in an eerie blank stare. "She's gone!"  
The second figure looked down at the body, and cocked the gun and fired one bullet into Topolsky's head, then fired a second bullet through the chest. "What are we doing with the body?"  


"Leave it for the police to deal with!"  


"Really is a shame, she seemed like she generally wanted to help!"   


"Yeah, I know! But, we couldn't risk it!"  


"Well, we'd better getting back they'll be wondering what kept us!"  



	5. part 5

Title: Power  
Author: Raven  
Rated: PG-13  
Couples: M&M and other CC  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Summary: Maria, Tess, and Adam grew up on the military base under control of the special unit and are sent after the pod squad.  
Feedback: I'll be your best friend  
A.N. Hope this makes sense cause it was written at like between 3am and 5am. anywayz enjoy  
___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Somewhere in Roswell:  
**

Securing the gun into the waistband of her jeans, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Do you wanna make the call?"   


"You do it!" a cool voice said, completely devoid of emotion.   


"Fine!"  


Before she could start dialing, he grabbed her hand and said, "Use this!"   


She took the tiny black box and said, "What is it?"  


"A voice changer, so you won't be recognized."  


"Oh!" she said and dialed the number to the Sheriff's station. After a few moments she heard Deputy Hanson pick up. "I've like to report a disturbance! Gunshots, out by Fraizer Woods! No it didn't sound like hunters; I'd feel so much better if you'd check it out! You will? Thank you!" she pushed end on the phone. "It's done!"   
______________________________________________________________________________  


**Roswell Sheriff Station:   
**

"Hanson, I'm going to call it a day! Call if you need me okay?" Sheriff Valenti stated, as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out this thermos, then started toward the door. He had made it about halfway down the hall when he heard footsteps racing toward him.   


"Sheriff!"  


"What is it Hanson?"  


"We just got a call! Someone, reporting that they heard gunshots, over by Fraizer Woods!"  


"Go get your keys and met me outside!" Turning toward the door, he added, "Bring Fisher with you!"  


Fifteen minutes later Valenti hopped out of his cruiser and placed a map covered in red marker, on top the hood. "Okay, we need to search a five mile radius of this area. Now everyone grab a radio, take a sector, and met back here in a hour!" Valenti watched as the deputies disappeared in different directions, then started on his own search. He followed the path directly in front of him, looking for anything suspicious. He had only made it as far as the first clearing when he saw something that resembled a black boot, sticking out of the brushes on the right. Moving in closer he could now see that the boot was attached to a body that was covered in blood. "All units report to sector 8!" Valenti pulled on a pair of white gloves, and started to investigate the crime scene. He bent closer and noticed a familiar red pocketknife, with the initials M.G. on it. Quickly he shoved the evidence in his pocket and began examining the body.   


"Sheriff?" Deputy Hanson asked as he and Fisher arrived in sector 8, "What did you find?"   


"A body!" he moved the victims hair from her face and gasped.   


"What?" Fisher asked.  


"It's Kathleen Topolsky!"  


"The guidance counselor that went missing a couple months ago?"  


"Yes! And judging from these bullet holes, I'd say she was murdered!" he said looking at closely at her chest he could see the faint glow of a silver handprint underneath the blood. Standing up he looked at Hanson, "Get the coroner out here, and the area roped off. Call me on my cell when you get the information." When he got close to the cars, he pulled out his cell and dialed. "Max! We need to talk now, meet me at the Crashdown in twenty minutes!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  


**Tumble Weed Inn  
**

"Come on, I'll show you to your room!" They followed the solider up the stairs to the top floor, "Well here it is, and our room is the only other one on this floor. Just let us know if you need anything else."   


"Thanks!" Tess said as she took the key and shoved it into the lock, turning it violently. "Come on Mia, let's see what they supplied us with!"  


Walking into the room, they were both stunned, to find a penthouse suite with three bedrooms, living room, kitchen and two bathrooms. "Are you sure this is right?"   


"They said it is!" Tess walked over to the walk-in closet and started going through the clothes, while Maria headed toward the kitchen. Opening the fridge she said, "We need to go shopping!"   


"Didn't they leave us food?"   


"They did but no Tabasco!"  


"We'll go tomorrow, come look at this!"  


Maria walked over to the closet and was amazed to find an assortment of clothes, "Why did they give us such a big place? I mean it's just the two of us right?"  


"Wrong!" a familiar voice, said from behind them, causing them both to jump.  


Both girls spun around quickly, to find a girl about their age with curly red hair standing next to a short bond boy. "Adam! Star! When did you get back?" Maria asked as she ran to hug them.   


"We just finished our mission and were given orders to report here!" He said releasing Maria and hugging Tess. "Now let's all sit down and you two fill us in on the mission! Okay?" After about twenty minutes, they had finished explaining everything to Adam. 

"So let me get this straight. Pierce wants us to investigate this group of teens and see if this Max Evans kid is an alien?"  


"Yes!" they said together.  


"Then he wants us to turn the alien over to Cleanslate? And to dispose of anyone who gets in our way?"  


"Yes!"  


"Adam we can't do that! If you turn this kid over to Pierce" Star said, letting her sentence hang.  


"I know!" Adam sighed, "We'll think of something, but for now I think it would be best to start the investigation. You know find out if he really is an alien."   


"What if he is?" Star asked, her cool gray eyes flashing with emotion.   


"We'll deal with that when the problem arises." He yawned loudly, "Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to take a shower then go to bed." He got up and headed toward the bathroom.   


"So you wanna go grab something to eat and check out the town?" Star inquired.   


"Yeah!" They both said smiling. 

"Do you want us to bring you anything to eat?" Tess hollered after Adam.  


"Sure!"   


  
___________________________________________________________________________________   


**Crashdown  
**

Michael walked into the Crashdown to see the place was still deserted save for an old man drinking coffee, and Courtney who was sitting at the counter looking bored. "There's a secret meeting in back!" she said.   


"Huh?"   


"Your friends have kicked me out of the back for another secret meeting! What do you guys talk about back there anyway?"  


"How much we hate you!" Isabel said, with a smirk that made Michael proud. "Come on Michael, we wanna make sure they discuss her clothes." Michael snickered as Isabel pulled him through the back of the café, where they found the whole gang, looking grim. "Who died?"  


"Where have you two been?" Max demanded.   


"Out! Not that it's any of you're business! What's the big deal?"  


"Topolsky!"  


"What about her?"  


"She's dead!" Valenti said, "We found her body up in Fraizer Woods today!"  


"What the mother ship beam her aboard?"   


"Michael, this isn't funny! She was helping us and now she's dead!"  


"She was a nutcase, Max!"  


"He's right Max!"  


"Isabel, Michael! Don't you have any heart, someone murdered her, and you're pretending like it was nothing" Liz said with tears in her eyes!  


"Michael I need to know where you two where!" Valenti said.   


"Already told you! None of your business!"   


"Michael I found this near her body!" he said producing a red pocket knife, "I know it's yours and I also saw a handprint on her chest. So you have to tell me where you were and how this knife got to the crime scene or else I have to arrest you!"   


"Umm" Michael swallowed hard and looked over at Isabel, who had suddenly become very pale.  



	6. part 6

Title: Power  
Author: Raven  
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: M&M   
Summary: Maria, Tess and Adam grew up on Military base and are sent after podsquad by Pierce  
A.N. This would be longer but stupid work called me in early, so i can't finish it, the next part they will defintely meet  
Feedback: I'll be your best friend!   


I've been nominated in the Candy Grafication Awards, Please go to and vote if you like the story. thanks. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________ 

"You think Michael killed Topolsky?" Isabel ranted; the only response she got was an odd silence. "What's wrong with you? How could you think Michael's capable of that?"  


Michael looked around the room at the faces of his friends and family, and finally understood what they thought of him. They were scared of him, they actually thought he could kill somebody, so he decided to tell them what they wanted: "I did it! I killed Topolsky, then stupidly left my knife with my initials on the body! And, if that's not enough of a calling card, I left a nice alien handprint behind, just for kicks!"   


Everyone in the room looked stunned, except for Isabel who looked pissed. "Michael, tell them the truth! If you don't I will!"  


"Fine, we where at the library!"   


There was an echo of confusion, causing Valenti to ask, "Wanna run this by me again!"  


"Isabel and I went to the library! We were there for the past hour, if you don't believe us you can ask the librarian."  


"Why were you at the library?" Max asked.  


"Answering his message!" Isabel said quietly.   


"You did what?" Max bellowed, causing everyone to jump.   


"We answered Nasedo's message!" Michael said looking Max right in the eye, "You may not care about finding home, but we do! And, Nasedo is the key to finding our answers, so we answered his call."  


"So how did your knife get on the crime scene?"  


"I don't know!"  


"Sheriff, where did you say you found the body?" Alex asked, speaking for the first time.   


"About three miles into the woods, near the first clearing!"  


"Wait! Michael did you have your knife on you when we met Topolsky?"  


"Yeah, why?"  


"Because that's right near our meeting spot! Maybe you dropped it then!" Kyle said excitedly.   


Suddenly they heard a loud banging noise and Courtney appeared through the swinging door, "What?" she asked as they were all staring at her.  


"Aren't you covering the floor?" Liz asked.   


"My shift's over!"  


"What?"   


"It's seven o'clock so my shifts over."   


"Can you stay 'til after the dinner rush?"  


"No!"   


"I'll pay you double! Agnes called out, so it's only me and Michael, and we opened we could really use the extra help."   


"Sorry, I've got a hot date tonight! Now if you all don't mind I need to change, so shoo!" She started making shooing motions with her hands.   


"Yeah right! Like anyone would date you!" Isabel said in an icy voice. Courtney let out a low growl then disappeared down the hall toward the bathrooms. "Liz, if you and Michael really need the help, I guess I could fill in tonight!"   


"Really?"   


"Yeah! I could use the extra spending cash! Where's the extra uniforms?" Isabel asked as she followed Liz upstairs to change. Ten minutes later both girls returned wearing the green polyester uniforms.  


Max gave Liz a kiss goodbye then turned to Isabel and Michael; "We'll be having a discussion about this first thing in the morning!"   


"Whatever you say, Fearless Leader!" Michael said sarcastically, as he walked into the kitchen.   


______________________________________________________________________________________  


"Why does everyone in this stupid town have little green men on their brains?" Tess whined, looking at the diner they just pulled up to. It had little plastic and inflatable aliens in the windows, and the sign was a spaceship that had been made to look like it crashed into the front of the building, and said The Crashdown Café.  


"Because the people around here are obsessed Tessie! They seem to think there was some kind of alien invasion in '47 and that the government played a game of cover-up. But we don't believe in little green men, now do we?" Maria replied with a mixture of amusement and disgust in her voice.  


"Obsessed or not, I'm hungry so lets get some food!" Star said, grabbing both Maria and Tess and pulling them into the restaurant. Looking around Maria almost laughed, it was like the restaurant time forgot. Even the waitress' were wearing these polyester dress things that looked as if they were left over from the fifties and topped off with alien head aprons and antennas. There was even a sign that said, "Please Seat Yourself!" Shrugging she followed Tess and Star over to a booth in the corner and pulled out a menu.   


A tall blonde approached them and said, "Welcome to the Crashdown, where the food is outta this world! I'm Isabel I'll be your server, can I start you off with any drinks or appetizers?  


"UmmI'll have a Cosmic Cherry Cola and a Will Smith Innocent Bystander Burger!" Maria closed her menu and placed it back behind the napkin dispenser.   


"That sounds great, I'll have the same! What do you want Tessie?"  


"I'll take a Abduct-Tea, Grilled Mooncheesse Sandwich and Orbit Rings!"  


"So that's: two cherry colas, two burgers, one tea and one grilled cheese?" Isabel clarified, at their nod she said, "Okay I'll bring your drinks out in a moment."   


"Well I guess that's phase one complete," Tess said as she watched Isabel disappear toward the kitchen.   


"Yeah, now the fun part, infiltrating their group!" 

"No worries Mia, we'll figure it out!" Star smiled as she saw something on the counter, "As a matter of fact I think I just found a good place to start!"  


"And, where is that?" Tess asked as she glanced around the room, her eyes finally resting on what Star had seen. Isabel had reemerged at the table carrying their drinks, "Excuse me Miss?"  


"Please call me Isabel!"  


"Okay, Isabel! We couldn't help but notice the sign on the counter, is it current?"  


"What?" Isabel asked looking at the counter, "You mean the help wanted sign?"  


"Yeah!"  


"The Crashdown is always looking for new waitresses, would you like an application?"  


"I wouldn't but my sister would!" Tess said smiling at Maria, "Isn't that right?"  


"Huh?" Maria asked, and felt both Star and Tess kick her under the table, "Oh yeah right! I would love an application!"   


Isabel handed her an application and ink pen out of her apron and asked, "So are you guys new in town?"  


"Yeah, I'm Star Harris! This is Maria and Tess Fisher! Do we stand out that much?" Star asked.   


"No, it's just Roswell isn't that big of a town. And, everyone knows everyone else, so when someone new shows up it's easy to tell!"  


"But don't you get a lot of tourist around here?" Maria asked as she filled out the application.   


"Yeah, but tourist don't usually apply to work at the Crashdown!" Isabel smirked.   


"I guess your right!"  


"Well how do you like it so far?"   


"It's too early to tell, but it's definitely better then some places we've been!" Maria said staring intently at the pen absently twirling it between her fingers. Suddenly they heard someone yell from the kitchen, "Hey orders up! I'm not cooking for myself ya know!"  


"Coming Michael! I'll be right back with your food!" She said and went off to get their food.  


"So why exactly do I get to be a waitress?"   


"Because you'd look so cute in the uniform!" Tess giggled.   


"Funny, but seriously!"   


"Honestly, because Tess told me about the whole drooling over that Michael boy's picture, and according to his file, he's the cook here!"   


Maria didn't say anything, but she could feel her face growing red. When Isabel returned setting their food on the table she handed her the application, "I'll give this to Mr. P. he won't be here until the morning though!"  


"Thanks!" Maria said and started eating her dinner. By the time they were done eating and had gotten Adam's food, the restaurant had dwindled down to only a few customers. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom while you guys pay alright?"  
_________________________________________________________________________  


Michael looked at the clock and wanted to do a happy dance, it was closing which meant he could soon go home and sleep. Secretly he was hoping to have another dream like he did last night, with the mystery girl in it, he couldn't stop thinking about her all day. So when he glanced in the café and saw Liz had turned the open sign off, he started rushing to get the place clean, gathering all the trash, he half ran to the Dumpster. When he walked back through the door however, he stopped dead in his tracks. A girl was coming out of the bathroom, dressed in pair of cutoff denim shorts that hung just below the knee and a black baby doll tee shirt that showed her mid-drift. Her blond hair hung past her shoulder in delicate curls, when she turned around he could make out part a tattoo on her back. It was a little alien dressed in hippie clothes giving the peace sign. No it can't be her, it's just my mind playing tricks on me! He thought, as he closed his eyes and counted to ten. Reopening them, he saw the hallway was empty, so he went out onto the floor, "Hey Liz! Did you see where that girl went?"   


"What girl?"  


"The blond one, that just came from the bathroom!"   


"I didn't see anyone Michael!"   


He walked into the back defeated.  



	7. part 7

**Title**: Power  
**Author**: Raven  
**Category**: AU and CC  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Legal Notice & Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary**: Read to find out  
**A.N**. Next update will be a couple of weeks cause i'm going out of town. hope you likes this part.   
  


* * *

"Michael! Get Up!" he could hear Isabel say as he rolled over and pulled his blanket up over his head. He groaned when he felt her tug at the comforter and uncover his face, cracking an eye open he shot up out of bed, just as cold water splashed onto the mattress. "Morning!"   


He just glared at her, then used his powers to dry the sheets. "Izzy?"  


"Don't look at me, this is all Max' idea. He's being more paranoid then usual," she said, then left him to get dressed. He quickly pulled on his jeans and tee shirt, and walked into the kitchen grabbing some coffee and a bottle of Tabasco. "You want anything?"  


"Michael!"   


"Maxwell!" Michael mocked, while handing Isabel a cup.   


"Michael! We need to discuss what you and Izzy did!"  


"You mean you're going to lecture us?"  


"This is serious, someone is dead!"  


"It's not like we killed her Max! We didn't know this was gonna happen."  


"In a way we did, I mean we all knew he was a potential killer. And, we went ahead with it anyway so, maybe in a way we did help kill Topolsky." Isabel said quietly.   


Michael and Max both stopped and stared at her, Michael wrapped his arm around her. "Izzy! We didn't know, we couldn't of.We don't even know if Nasedo actually killed her or not."   


"But, Valenti saw the handprint!" she whispered.   


"Yeah but there were also bullet holes." Max stated, "Let's just wait until he gets the official cause of death to worry about that. Okay?"  


Isabel nodded and looked at her brother, "What now?"  


"Well, I'm not going to say I'm thrilled that you two did this without telling me, but I am curious as to how you figured it out."  


"Michael did it! He used the writing from the cave and the Aries constellation and it led right to the library!" she said with pride in her eyes.   


"How'd you know to use the constellation?" Max asked.  


"I don't know! I just knew!"   


"So now what do we do?" Isabel asked.   


"We wait for Nasedo's reply!"   


"No, we need to go even further into the shadows, now more then ever! We can't draw attention to ourselves Nasedo could be anyone. So from this moment on we trust no one outside of our little family. Understood?" Max asked looking each of them in the eye, as they nodded.   


Isabel glanced at the clock, "We have to go! First period starts in ten minutes." 

* * *

Maria walked into the small classroom, praying that Tess had this class too, but as it filled to capacity, she gave up hope. Loud chatter that quickly turned into rustling of paper, as the teacher entered the room surrounded her. "Everyone pass your homework to the front, and open your textbooks to page 152!"   


Maria looked around as everyone pulled out a book, right when she was about to point out she didn't have a book, the geeky boy next to her said, "ummhi!" with a goofy grin, "are youare you new?"   


"Yeah!" Maria smiled.   


He swallowed hard, and ran his fingers through his hair, "So, do you like have a book yet?"   


"Not yet!"  


"Wanna share?"  


"That'd be great! Thanx!" She smiled at him as he moved his desk closer to hers, "I'm Maria Fisher, by the way!"  


"It's nice to meet you Maria, I'm Alex Whitman!"   


"I know!"  


"What?" he asked panicked.   


Maria mentally kicked herself for the slip up, glancing at his book she found the prefect cover. "UmmI written on your book cover."  


Alex looked down at his book, and laughed, "Oh yeah! So if you want after class I could like show you around campus! You know only if you want!"   


"I'd love that Alex!" she said, tuning back into the teacher's lecture, watching the clock willing it to move faster. Finally the bell rang. "You ready?"   


"Yeah, but I think you should get a book from Ms Hardy before we leave, not that I don't mind sharing my book with a beautiful girl, it's just ya know it'll be easier for you!"   


She laughed as his face flushed slightly, "Thanks, I think! Are you sure you want to waste your time showing me around?"   


"Definitely, what's your next class?"  


"Lunch!"   


"Mine too, lets go!" He said as he looped arms with her and turned toward the quad  


"Please tell me you don't have a partner for the history project yet!"  


"Calm down Izzy, I haven't got my partner yet!" he smiled, "but if I choose you, what's in it for me?"  


"I think you'll find being my partner is very rewarding Mr. Whitman!" she said winking at him.  


Alex blushed and looked away, noticing Maria standing there still, "Oh Isabel I'd like you to meet Maria Fisher."  


Isabel looked at Maria and smiled, "Yeah we met last night at the Crashdown. She's gonna be the newest waitress."  


"Really?" he asked.   


"Ummyeah! Why is that a bad?"  


"No, it's definitely a good!" he smiled as they entered the quad and started walking toward a table, "Why don't you join us for lunch, and then we'll go to history. Okay?"  


"Okay!" she said and started unpacking her lunch, not noticing the spiky hair boy approaching.   


"Who are you?" Michael asked as he went to sit in his usual spot when he realized it was already occupied.   


"This is Maria. Maria, let me introduce you to Michael Guerin."  


"Um...you're in my seat!" Michael stated.   


"You're name wasn't on it!"   


"Doesn't have to be it's my seat! Now move!"  


"No, just go sit somewhere else!"   


"No, you should move!"  


"Excuse me? Why should I move I was here first!"   


"Because it's my seat!"   


"Is not!"   


"Is too!"  


"Is not!" Maria said, sticking her tongue out at Michael.   


"God, what are you? Like two or something, Michael just sit in a different seat!" Isabel said in an icy tone. Michael sat down giving Maria a dirty look, which she promptly returned, before returning to her food. 

* * *

"Are you the new student?" a short bald man stopped Maria, as she, Isabel and Alex walked into their history class.   


"Ummyes. My name's Maria Fisher!"  


"Welcome to Roswell, Miss Fisher. You can take that empty seat." He pointed to a seat located in the back of the room in behind Alex. "Okay class, today we will start on our history projects. And, since we have a new student joining us, one group will have to be uneven, and have three members. Is there any volunteers?" Several hands went up, including Alex and Isabel's. "Okay I've made my decision, Miss Fisher will be working with" Before the teacher could finish Michael walked into the room and took his seat across from Maria, "Mr. Gurien!"   


"What?" Both Michael and Maria ask at the same time!  


"Since Mr. Gurien has decided to join us, then the two of you will be working together."  


"Isn't there anyone else?" Maria asked.  


"No, is there a problem Miss Fisher?"  


"Yes! It's totally unacceptable I mean how am I supposed to work with him, he's rude and annoying! Not to mention his staring creeps me out, actually everything about him creeps me out!"   


"Oh yeah, well nobody said I wanted to work with a stuck up Princess!" Michael retorted starting a glaring contest.   


"Enough! You two will work together peacefully for this assignment or fail! We're going to act like real historians and learn all about each other, then give a one-minute presentation on the other's life; you have two weeks to get it done. I don't care what you place in your oral report, but you must also answer the questions on these dittos to pass!" he said handing the papers out.   


Maria took a sheet and passed it on, glancing over the questions she said, "Ummthese questions are like really personal!"   


"Exactly Miss Fisher, Personal is the goal of the professional biographer! Now I suggest you get together with your partners and set up when you will met to work on the assignment."  
  



	8. part 8

**Title: **Power  
**Author: **Raven  
**Category: **AU and CC  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Legal Notice & Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary: **Read to rind out  
**Authors Note: **Please forgive my typos, I will beta this better in the morning, I think I got most for now…its like 230am and I have to get up 5am, so please forgive and I hope you enjoy R& R

* * *

**Chapter 8: West Roswell High** _(Michael's Pov)_

Michael looked at the beautiful and annoying spitfire in front of him and sighed. Ten minutes of class had already passed it and it didn't seem that the girl was going to make an effort to do anything then sit there and glare at him. Finally, he decided to end it,

"Look, I don't like being partnered with you any more then you do, but this assignment is worth half of our grade. What do you say we call a temporary truce and do the assignment then go back to disliking each other?"

Maria just stared at him for a few minutes, and then finally caved, "Okay! What's the first question?"

"Umm...Favorite Ice Cream Flavor?"

"Cherry Garcia, and yours?"

"Chocolate Pistachio. Favorite TV Show?"

"Taken, what's yours?" after a few moments he didn't answer, looking up at him, she meet his deep penetrating eyes. "What?" she finally asked.

"You're favorite show is a sci-fi mini-series, about a group of aliens that impregnate some chick to create a hybrid that everyone on both sides wants, but the government gets in the end?" he asked scratching his head.

"Yes and for your information you're wrong!" Maria just looked at him for a minute and continued, "I don't watch a show about aliens impregnating people. I watch it because it gives you a reason to believe in love and hope and believe in faith in a world that's gone mad."

Michael was staring at Maria like she had three heads, "You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not," she said slightly annoyed. "The show is based on a little kid, whose entire fate; purpose and being are that subject to what others dictate. But she still finds a way to help the misguided humans see the errors in their ways and help them, and at the same time the courage to do what she has to do to protect her family and everyone else. How does that not teach you about love, hope and faith? I mean the main character is just a little kid, which was just searching for her home a somewhere to belong. And isn't that after all, what we all want? So what about you Michael what's your favorite?"

"Win Ben Stein's money" he said quietly still staring at the blond in front of him but in a new light.

"Who's Ben Stein?" Maria asked, looking down at her paper recording the information.

"Ben Stein, ya know, everybody knows Ben Stein!" Glancing up his chocolate eyes locked with two piercing seas of green. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life, he thought briefly getting lost in her eyes, and then continued. "He's the teacher from Ferris bueller that goes...Bueller...Bueller...in the monotone voice. Anyways he has a TV show on Comedy Central where you win money if you're smarter then him."

"Oh, and you were making fun of my favorite TV show? At least I don't sit around watching games shows all day long." She grinned, so what's the next question?"

"Umm…it says the next question is we're supposed to talk about our worst memories, you want to go first or shall I?" after a few moments, with no answer he looked up at her and saw her eyes closed and a pained look on her face, "look Maria, if this is too much you don't have to answer it, its just a stupid assignment anyways."

Slowly she opened her eyes, which appeared darker and colder, "My mother was murdered right in front of me when I was seven."

"Oh my god! Maria, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it's just a stupid assignment, I didn't know, I'm sorry!" Michael said, watching the pixy packing up her things, "Where are you going?"

"We're done, I tolerated this stupid assignment long enough, and I'm out of here!"

"But we still have 15 minutes of class left."

"I don't care Michael!" he watched as she stormed out of the classroom, not even looking back when the teacher called after her. He felt when Isabel's hand made contact with the back of his head, but never let his eyes leave the doorway hoping she'd come back and let him beg for his forgiveness for asking something so personal, school project or not. "What did you do to her Michael?"

"Nothing, I swear, why do you automatically assume I did something wrong?"

"Because Michael, its you, and you seem to be attracted to her so hints you act like an idiot." Alex deadpanned, "Now what did you do to make our new friend run away?"

Michael glared at the red headed boy, "I didn't do anything you want to be mad at someone, than blame the teacher for making us ask questions that are too personal. Isabel, she's really upset will you please go check on her and see if she'll agree to finish the project with me?"

"Sure Michael, I'll try!" Isabel smiled warmly at him as she gathered her things, pecked Alex on the cheek and went to find Maria.

* * *

**Same Time**: _Tess' Pov_

"Class we have a new student joining us today, her name is Tessa Fisher, I want you all to make her feel at home. Tessa why not tell us a little about yourself?" her biology teacher asked smiling.

"Umm…I don't know what you want me to say" she said softly.

"Well Miss Fisher, there isn't a required format, I just thought we'd all like to get to know you, so just say anything you feel like. For example: where you used to live, why you moved to Roswell, likes dislikes anything at all."

"OH, Ok! Well we just moved here from Santa Fe because our Uncle got a better job." She said, her eyes scanning the room memorizing everyone in it, "Is that good enough?"

"That's fine Miss Fisher, thank you. Okay you will need a lab partner," the teacher said scanning the room, his eyes landing on an empty chair. "You're in luck, one of my students just transferred out, so Mr. Valenti kindly raise your hand. You will be Miss Fisher's new lab partner. Since today is a free period, please try to bring her up to speed?"

"Hi I'm Tess!" she held out her hand to Kyle, which hi in turn took. As soon as his skin made contact with hers, Tess felt like she was falling, drowning in a swirling sea of brightly colored images. Finally everything seemed to slow, and then stop and she found herself sitting on a bed, wearing a football jersey. Glancing up she saw Kyle walking in the doorway, wearing a pair of boxers. "Kalvin Klien? I approve!"

"Dad!" Kyle screamed running from the room, leaving Tess laughing. Her laugher stopped abruptly as the bedroom walls started swaying and moving, almost like liquid and just as it quickly as it had started it stopped. Looking around she found herself standing in front of a large mirror wearing a dark blue evening gown. "Tess, are you ready yet? We're supposed to meet everyone at the Crashdown in ten minutes."

"Kay, I'll be right out Kyle!" she said, using her powers to finish her hair and makeup, then went out to meet Kyle.

"You look amazing Tess! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go!"

Twenty minutes later they were in the middle of the dance floor, completely ignoring everyone but each other. "You're so beautiful Tess; I still can't believe we've actually made it here after everything that's happened."

"I know" she whispered staring into his eyes, "I love you Kyle"

"I love you too Tess!" Kyle looked at her and smiled, leaning in their lips found one another in an attack of passionate kisses. Tess broke away from the kiss and rested her forehead on Kyle's chest. She vaguely heard him say something but couldn't make it out, as he was already fading away and the edges of reality were slowly seeping in. She felt warm all over, no strike that she felt hot, extremely hot, as she came slamming back into reality she could hear Kyle's voice crystal clear now. "Oh my God, Tess you're on fire!" Glancing at the sleeve to her shirt, sure enough the corner had fallen into the experiment Kyle had been working on and the material lit up with flame. Quickly, Tess turned on the sinks and shoved her arm under the cool water and extinguished it. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm such a klutz sometimes." she flashed him a shy smile. _What the Hell was that, did he get flashes too? Have I been compromised? I'll have to talk to Adam, Star and Mia._ She thought, returning her attention to Kyle.

"So, umm...welcome to Roswell, sorry you caught on fire!" Kyle said with a grin.

"For my next trick, I'll try to make a graceful exit at the end of class and fall on my face up the stairs"

"Really, can I charge admission to the show?"

"Only if I get a cut!"

"But of course, I think this could be the begging of a beautiful friendship, Miss Fisher!"

"Me too Mr. Valenti!" she giggled, "So aren't you supposed to be teaching me not to catch myself on fire or something?"

The remainder of class was spent with the two of them goofing off and occasionally discussing what the class was doing. Toward the end of class, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight, as she felt the hurt and fear radiating off her sister. Opening the connection_ 'Mia?'_

_'Tessie?'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'First floor Bathroom, by my history class, wing B'_ Mia thought sending Tess a visual Map of how to get to it.

_'I'll be there as soon as the bell rings, then you're going to tell me what's wrong! OK?'_

_'Ok!'_ the soft voice said. Then Tess broke the connection and willed the clock to go faster. As soon as the bell rang she grabbed her books, said a quick bye to Kyle and flew downstairs to her sister.

* * *

Pushing open the door, she made a quick sweep to make sure no one was in there and locked the door. "Mia? What's wrong?"

Slowly the stall door opened, and immediately Tess could tell she had been crying, silently promising to kill whoever would do this to her. But, she knew she had to be patient and not push it other wise her sister would never tell her anything, so she just silently pulled Maria into a hug. Stroking her hair soothingly, like she had done so many times in the past, "wanna talk about it?"

"I can't handle this Tess; I don't think I can do it. I'm going to tell Pierce to reassign me, take me off the case completely"

"What? You can't do that Mia and you know it." Tess said fear deviant in her voice.

"Why not?"

"Because he won't reassign you, he'll just send you back to Washington until this is over and neither Adam nor I will be there to protect you. So come on tell me what's wrong and we'll figure it out!"

"Tess how are we supposed to pretend to be normal teenagers and actually have people believe it, we're not normal we don't

even really know how to pretend to be normal. Normal kids don't freak out on their partner in history."

Tess sighed; she hated seeing her sister so upset, even if there was truth behind it. "What do you mean you freaked out during history?"

"We had a project that required partners and of course I get partnered with Michael Gurien, which is a definite good. And we were having fun doing it, but then the last question he asked, I couldn't handle it. And I Freaked!"

"What was the question?"

"Talk about your worst memory, and Tess, God knows there's too many to choose from: Being ripped from the pods before we were actually supposed to, Watching Mom murdered in front of us, and tons more. But when he asked that question, I felt like I was seven again and I could see them holding us there, forcing our eyes open watching them kill her, and I freaked."

Tess' heart broke, as the images came flooding into her mind as well, "Its okay Mia, everyone freaks sometimes, even normal kids. What did you tell Michael?"

"That I watched my mom murdered when I was seven basically. Nothing else, then I ran outta there so I wouldn't slip up." she pulled back from Tess' embrace and said "Do you think I compromised us?"

"No, not as bad as I might have, but right now I think we need to go back to the hotel and report back to Adam & Star! You ok to walk out to the car now?"

"Yes, I think so" she said straightening up and using her powers to fix her face, "wait what car? We don't have a car"

"Pierce dropped one off for us apparently he still wants us to report to for training, after school everyday. And since the base here is out in the dessert he left us two cars."

Maria shuddered at the word training, "what kind of car?"

"Mustang!" Tess said dangling the keys in front of Mia.

"First one there drives?" Maria asked.

"Nope, baby sister. I get to drive first, coz I'm older!" Tess said and they left the bathroom and headed to the parking lot.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed, I hope you enjoy the next piece, let me know how it is, I know its not very long and kinda dorky but I just had to get it out to go on to the next scene ****J**** Anyway enjoy! And yeah i know I made Max & Liz kinda mean, but I can't help it, they're soo easy to write that way..lol**

**Roswell**** High **

"Isabel, what did she say? Is she going to give me a second chance?" Michael asked as Isabel walked around the corner.

"Sorry Michael, but I wasn't able to catch her. She and her sister had already made it to their car before I got there, but I'm sure she'll be better by tomorrow. She was probably just upset by the personal question, that's all. I'm sure it had nothing to do with you!"

"Yeah, she'll come around, so don't worry" Alex added, "But I do have an idea!"

"What!?"

"Simple we'll go to the office and get her address, and then you can just go check on her ok?"

"That's brilliant Alex, but how are we going to do that?" Isabel asked.

"Simple, you're going to go in there and distract them and I'm going to hack the personal files from the computer down the hall," Alex grinned.

"Okay, well go in there and do it!" Michael urged all he could think about was how upset Maria looked when she stormed out and he wanted to ensure she was truly okay. He watched through the glass window as Isabel and Alex went into the office, Alex ducked down the side hall way and signaled Michael to keep watch. Turning he saw Isabel standing in front of the school's receptionist, her arms moving animatedly. He had no clue what she was saying, but it seemed to be working, a few minutes later Alex and Isabel suddenly reappeared from the office, "Did you get it?"

"I did, but I don't know if this can right!"

"Why?" Isabel asked looking over his shoulder.

"Well it says here, that Maria and Tess Fisher's home residence is the Tumble Weed Inn, and under permanent address it just says pending. So there's the chance that they have moved into their real house and the school hasn't updated its records yet,"

"Thanks guys, I'll go visit her tonight after my shift at the Crashdown. I just to make sure she's okay and I didn't offend her or anything, ya know?"

"Crap!" Alex said looking at his watch.

"What?"

"Izzy, what time did Max & Liz say we are supposed to meet them down at the field?"

"3 o'clock why?"

"Well it's now 3:30 and we're not down there yet and I really don't want to listen to your brother lecture us!" Alex said.

"We could always skip it and say we forgot!"

"We could Michael, but then they will be more annoying, so we better just go!" Isabel said, linking arms with Alex and Michael walking out the door.

"Were have you three been?" Max asked when they got to the bleachers.

"Finishing up an assignment for History, but we're here now so let's get this party started" Isabel promptly sat down next to Kyle, "Hey!"

"Hey, next time you guys are planning on ditching let me know so I won't show up and have to listen to Max freak out that something happened for twenty minutes okay?"

"Sure thing," Alex said banging his soda bottle on the bench, "I hereby announce this meeting of the "I Know An Alien Club" now in session!"

Everyone laughed, but Max who looked ticked. "Alex, what's wrong with you? We're out in public, you can't just be screaming the A word around like that! Someone might hear and get suspicious!"

"Max chill, it was a joke! We live in Roswell, no one ever notices if you say the word Alien, it's not a big deal everyone says it. Now can we get this shindig started, some of us have lives outside of school and I'd like to be getting back to mine!" Kyle stated.

"There's a new student!" Max stated.

"Okay, that's why you dragged us out here?" Michael asked, "We could've just read the school newsletter for that one, can we go now?"

"No Michael, we have to talk about how we are going to handle this."

"Handle what?" Kyle asked.

"The new student, we have no clue if she's a government plant, or Nascedo or anything. So we have to be careful around her, Liz and I get weird vibes from her."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Its not, we don't know if she can be trusted Isabel!"

"Right Liz, but we didn't know if we could trust you either, but look how that turned out!"

"Enough!" Max screamed, "This is serious, I say we find out as much as possible about her, find out where she lives and keep a close eye on her. Maybe Liz can befriend her and gain her trust!"

"Oh my God! You did now just suggest we spy on the new girls, just because you're paranoid. Isn't that my job Max?"

"New girls?" Liz asked confused.

"Yes Liz, there's two of them Maria and Tess Fisher. They just moved here with their brother and uncle from Santa Fe, because their uncle got a better job and oh yeah you're dad just hired Maria as the newest waitress at the Crashdown!" Alex stated.

"How do you know all of that?"

"Maria told me, I met her and Tess at the Crashdown last night and had lunch with Maria today. She's really cool." Isabel said annoyed.

"Tess is pretty awesome too; I'm going on a date with her tomorrow night." Kyle blushed.

"Really? That's great Kyle! If it all works out maybe you & Michael can double" Alex grinned.

"What? Wait! What's going on here, have you all forgotten that they could be the enemy?" Liz screamed.

"I don't think they are!"

"And, what makes you say that?"

"Because I feel connected to Maria, almost like I'm drawn to her. And, I trust her Maxwell."

"I feel the same connection to Tess, like she's supposed to be here almost like now that she's here, everything's not so empty anymore."

"Alex and I feel connected to them as well, almost like we need them as much as they need us and that something big is coming our way."

"And this doesn't bother or worry any of you, that you feel a connection to complete and total strangers that could possibly be looking to harm you or your family? What if one of them is Nascedo? Do you want a killer near by?" Liz asked.

"Look everyone calm down! I say we back off of them and observe them and see how things go, find out if they really are a threat or not! Understood?"

"Who died and made you my king?" Michael jumped up, "I'm outta here and Max, I will be seeing as much of Maria as I like and you will not stop me! Isabel, Kyle, Alex I'll catch you guys later!"

"Michael wait up we're coming with you!" Isabel said as Kyle and Alex got up and storming off. Max and Liz just watched in shock as their friend's backs disappeared around the school, "That went well"

"Maybe there right Max, maybe we're over-re-acting."

"I know. I'll talk to them once they've cooled off a bit. But, I still don't think I trust these new girls, will you still try to befriend them and see what comes of it?"

"Of course," looking at her watch, "I gotta get going, my shift starts in ten, wanna give me a lift kind sir?"

"It would be my pleasure fair maiden." he grinned, taking her hand and leading her to the jeep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eagle Rock Military Base:**

Maria looked around, she did not want to be back here, it was her 'home' weathered she liked it or not, this were it all started. Eagle Rock Military Base, it was an infamous base that most people had been led to believe no longer existed that it was now just a shut down condemned building in the middle of the desert. But in reality it was fully operational and functional; it was now home to a top secret government organization called Project Clean Slate. In the secret sub-basement of this facility sat the very same space ship that carried the pods to Earth, and condemned them to this fate. Shuddering, Maria pushed back the painful memories that were trying to resurface, as she walked slowly toward the back of the perimeter, there about a mile from the fence, was a rock formation under some trees. Sitting down in front of the largest of the three rocks, she traced the picture of her mother that Adam had etched into it. "Hey mom! How are things up there? I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you, but I think its for the best that you have gone to a happier place, because I wouldn't want to see you still living with the pain they put you through to protect us." Maria said, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Soldiers don't cry" A voice said from behind her "Emotions are a weakness that allows you're enemy a chance to attack".

"Then its a good thing we're not soldiers," turning around and locking eyes with Star's ice blue stare, she could see her own sadness and pain reflected in her best friends eyes. Patting the ground next to her, Maria waited for Star to take a seat. "He would have been proud of you!"

"No he wouldn't of; he didn't want this for me or any of you! He would want me to be in college and starting a family, not following orders like a good little commando and praying every night that my family will still be alive in the morning. He would've wanted you three out of here and living, he wouldn't have wanted Nikolas to die in the line of fire!" Star said placing a rose on her father's grave.

"While, that's true Star, he would still be proud of you, he just wanted his little girl happy and for you to feel love, and he would have been happy that you and Adam found love in one another."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Alien genes!"

"Where are the others?"

"I dunno, I told them I was coming out here for a bit, I think they wanted to give me and mom some time alone. They'll come and pay respects later though."

"She would've been proud of you too, Mia. The kind caring person you've became, warm, understanding, a true friend and sister. She was a wonderful person and didn't deserve what happened to her, neither did my father or Nikolas."

"Thanks Star!" Maria said deep in her own thoughts, "Remember when we were little and things were still good? I mean they weren't great growing up here as a science experiment, but at least you're dad tried to make it not seem that way. He used to bring you here with him during his extended stays on base, and he'd let you play with us? We used to play tag until it got to dark to see, and then he'd bring us back in and have steaming mugs of coco waiting for us?"

"Yeah, and you're mother would tell us stories about your home planet and teach us how to use powers!" Star said the same far off look on her face, "Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday. Why the stroll down Memory Lane? What's going on in that little head of yours Mia?"

"I was just thinking how we used to kick Adam and Nickolas out and make them stay in the common room all night and you, me and Tessie would have a girl's night, and how much fun it used to be. I was also thinking maybe we could have another one sometime soon, just a night were none of this matter, and just me bonding with my sisters does, and was wondering whatcha think?"

"That sounds great Mia, we'll definitely have one soon I promise," She stood up holding a hand out to Maria, "But we gotta get going to training or we'll be late and I don't want to deal with angry Captains, do you?" The two walked down to the open end of the field and saw the small group standing in line at attention waiting for the commanding officer to give directions. Quickly they ducked into the line farthest in the back so no one would notice, and waited for orders.

"Today's objectives: Paired Sparing; Target Practice, Scanning Techniques, Cracking Codes! Okay Johnson with Sanders, Fisher T with Fisher A. Harris with Fisher M. Stevenson with Mendoza. Okay everyone pair off!" Then the whistle blew and everyone moved to their partner.

"Okay, so you ready to do this?"

"No!" Maria whined.

"Good, faster one of us pins the other, the sooner the day will be over." Star said, making an advance on Maria, which Maria countered. This went on for about 20 minutes, before Maria finally pinned Star to the ground. Helping her up, Star said "Great game Mia, you really brought it today!"

"Well I can't always let you win"

"Right, Mia! You always let me win, has nothing to do with my skill?"

"Nope, I just feel sorry for you, because you fell in love with my brother." Maria laughed, dodging Star's playful attempt to kick her in the butt, as they headed down to the target range.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: **Power**  
Author: **Raven**  
Category: **AU and CC  
**Rating: **PG-13**  
Legal Notice & Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary: **Maria, Tess & Adam grew up as supersoliders for the government, and are sent to roswell to invistigate the rumors of another alien there. Once the truth is revealed, will they be able to go through with it? Please give feed back if you likes seeing how this is like my first real attempt fanfiction. Let me know if I should continue **

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, it means a lot that you like it and encourage me to write more J

**A/N** This part is kinda short, but I'm at work right, but ill make it longer next time, I hope it makes sense and that you enjoy

**Eagle Rock (Maria's POV)**

"Maria, where are you going? Pierce is going to be here any minute, and will not be happy if you skip out before he dismisses us!"

"I know Tessie, but I have to go. I'm supposed to start at the Crashdown tonight and I can't be late or they might fire me. Can you catch a ride back with the others?"

"Yeah, I'll cover for you!" Tess handed Maria the keys, "just be careful driving back."

"Yes Mom!" Maria giggled, as she grabbed her jacket and headed down the hall away from the exit. _'I wonder if it's still here, it's been so long. Maybe Pierce was actually able to destroy it by now, but if he wasn't maybe there's a chance we can still use it to escape. Not that escaping would do us any good. We wouldn't even know what direction home would be in. Pierce would probably use the new technology they learned from studying our peoples creations to bring us back to this God Forsaken place anyways!'_ Maria thought as she snuck through an unmarked door and followed the steps deeper into the dark maze of the sub-basement. _'Not to bright the military, you don't want the aliens to find their ship and try to escape, yet you make the aliens scan to memory the floor plan of the entire base, including the sub levels that most people don't know about._' She pushed open the door and was standing directly in front their ship with its slick shining metal, reflecting her every movement. Then suddenly the door slid, with a low hum, an eerie purplish glow was coming inside, inviting her in. "Why thank you Mr. Ship!" she giggled, following the glow to a mirrored wall. "That's weird the light has to be coming from somewhere!" she slowly started feeling the sides around the mirror looking for a way in, as her hand passed over it there was a bright white glow of her handprint and the wall opened. Stepping inside she gasped, it was a pod chamber, and there were four sets of holes embedded in the walls. Bending down she ran her finger along the edge of the empty hole closest to her.

_**Flash **_

"What do we do now LeAndra?"

"We have to split up it's the only way!"

"But, what if one of us gets caught?" the short balding man, was busy carefully removing a pod from the left. "I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if something happens to you or the children!"

"I know Nacedo, but we have no other choice, we have to save the children. Go take them to a safe place. We will meet again soon, I promise!"

"When it's safe I will leave you a message in the woods one year from today, and wait three days for you answer. If I do not receive an answer I will know that the enemy has gotten you." he said sadly. "And if you do not see the message, assume the worst."

_**Flash **_

Maria looked around, she was standing in the middle of the desert in front of a rock formation that jutted out at the top, and to her seemed as tall as a mountain. Maria's body shivered despite the hot desert heat, she pulled her jacket around her tighter suddenly feeling very alone. As she turned around, she saw a little blond girl with blue eyes, and jumped.

"Took you long enough," The little girl pouted, "We've waited here for a really long time, didn't think you were ever going to come!"

"I didn't know I was expected."

"Its okay you're here now!" the little girl smiled.

Maria looked at this strange little girl and felt something familiar about her, "I know you, don't I?" The little girl walked up placing her hand to Maria's smiling as a purplish glow formed in the space between their hands. Maria watched until the glow died, and looked at the little girl. "You're from the other pods?"

Nodding the little girl giggled, "You're funny!" turning to the two little boys sticking her tongue out, "see I told you she'd come."

Maria was still standing there in shock, when the big eared little boy suddenly was grabbing the blonds arm trying to pull her away, "We have to go NOW!"

"Wait, what!?! No! You can't leave, I just found you. I have to get Adam and Tess." Maria was frantic now, she just found more like them and they're leaving her. "Don't leave us, we need your help!"

"They're coming! You have to go I can't lose you!" The spiky haired boy locked eyes with her, she could the fear and pain in his eyes. "We'll be waiting here for you, next time; bring the others!"

"But I don't know where here is, I don't even know how I got here, how can I get back?"

"It's called the in-betweens, a place were reality and dreams bleed together, you have to open your mind and let it call to you, then and only then can you enter this realm. Use the dream plane, you'll figure it out." The little girl said with tears in her eyes, "We'll be waiting, we promise." With that she gave Maria a kiss on the cheek and joined hands with the other two boys and walked away.

**Flash **

Covered in sweat and breathing heavy, she fell to her knees. She looked around relived to find herself back in the ship. "Woah! What the Hell was that? It felt so real!" she stood up after a minute and glanced at her watch "Crap, I'm going to be late!" Maria climbed out of the ship and watched amazed as it sealed off behind her, returning to its original dormant state. When she got to the top level she slowed her breathing and hid in the shadows as she heard the door open, and the two night guards headed down to the sub-basement. _'That was close!_' Sighing, she snuck back out of the room and headed out to the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Across Town: Same Time Isabel's POV **

Isabel's eyes popped wide open as she bolted straight up in bed, covered in sweat. She glanced at the clock as she picked up her English book from the floor it was only 6:45pm. _'What a weird dream, so intense, seemed so real. I must have fallen asleep studying. But why was I dreaming about Maria? Maybe it's because of the argument we had this afternoon. But, still what if it wasn't just a dream? What if it was real, then that would mean Maria is an alien…no that's impossible we would know if there was another alien nearby right? I better not tell the others just yet, I don't want to give Max and Liz a chance to have a reason to start spying on them.' _Sighing she opened her math book and started her homework, _'what's the point of being an alien if you can't use your powers to pass out of math?'_ She had just started a rather difficult problem when there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

"Hey!" Max said as he peeked his head around the door, "you busy?"

"No, just doing homework, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened after school today."

"Max, Michael really likes Maria and Kyle really likes Tess. It's wrong for you to try to take that from them? Make me understand the logic here Max! What's so important you don't want to see our brother happy? Or Kyle, what did he do to deserve that? He's kept our secret and seen us through a lot, and you try to tell him and Michael, as well as Alex and myself who we can and can't be friends with?" Isabel gave him one of her patented Ice Queen glares.

He startled the desk chair as he continued, "it's just we have to be careful right now. We have a lot of enemies coming for us right now and I want everyone, human and alien alike to be safe. I guess I just got a little carried away, I'm sorry!" he finished quietly.

Isabel softened slightly, "Max, I know you want to protect us, but we have to learn things on our own and make our own mistakes. You can't play father to everyone all the time, you know? Besides, I honestly don't think Maria and Tess are threats to anyone, especially not Kyle or Michael."

"How can you be so sure? They could be using them." He pointed out.

"Doubtful I've seen the way Maria looks at Michael, she totally digs him. I'm sure, because they're presence here, feels right. My advice to you right now, is forget about what you said to them Max, just give them a few days to cool down, I'll talk to them. And, why not giving Maria and Tess a chance, before you're ready to have them exiled, Ok?"

He smiled at her, "Thanks Iz! Now what you say we go down stairs, and I'll make you an ice cream sundae?"

"Sure!"

**Crashdown: Michael's POV**

Michael knew the moment the close encounter's theme echoed through the diner that it was her it was like her body called to him. "Liz, I'm taking a fifteen!" he hollered tossing his apron on the counter, and heading straight to the front where Maria was standing. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey! Umm…my shift starts in like five minutes, so yeah we can talk." She smiled at him and his heart melted.

"This way," he led her to a booth in the back and slid in across from her, "I'm sorry about earlier in class today, I shouldn't have expected you to answer those questions, and I shouldn't even have asked you those questions. I was hoping you'd give me a second chance to prove I'm not a jerk?"

"Michael, first off you're rambling is starting to sound as bad as mine!" she laughed, "second off I'm the one that should be apologizing, it was just a stupid history paper, I shouldn't have gotten all defensive and freaked out on you. I'm sorry you got stuck with a lousy partner for history, and was going see if you'd give me a second chance!"

Michael looked at Maria a grin tugging at the corner of his lips, "Maria can I be perfectly honest with you?" At her nod, he continued. "I'd like to get to know you a lot better Maria, and was hoping you might like to get to know me as well. And was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he could feel his ears grow warm from embarrassment, and silently prayed she'd say yes.

"Of course I'll go out with you tomorrow Michael, but for now I think we'd better both get to work! Maybe you can help show me the ropes of being a waitress?"

He nodded and showed her to the back where the uniforms are, unable to wipe the happy grin off his face.


	11. Authours Note

Hey everyone,

First off thanx everyone who's reviewed you guys are awesome!

I just wanted to let everyone know, i'm working on the next chapter and should have it up next week sometime. works kinda snuck up on me, and the production company i work for has a major video shoot that i have to be at all weekend and won't have acess to a computer :( but i'll have it up soon i promise :)


	12. Chapter 11

Tess smiled as Kyle reached up and gently tugged on her arm, successfully pulling her to the ground next to him where he proceeded to place his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Stranger, I've missed you!" He said between the kisses he was placing on her neck.

"Kyle, we just saw each other at practice and then again at the game," she giggled.

"That doesn't count."

"Why doesn't it?"

"Because, we didn't get to spend any time alone together, there was always someone around, but I like it better this way. Just Kyle/Tess time you know?"

"I know what you mean," she said as she grabbed his face and brought their mouths together for a deep passionate kiss. She pouted slightly when he broke the kiss and moved away from her pulling out a picnic basket. Which he started removing the contents from, placing the few candles down along edges of the blanket lighting them. Next he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider, along with some chocolate covered strawberries. Finally he pulled the last item out a thermos, "Hot chocolate to warm us up later." he blushed at the look she gave him.

"This is amazing! You did it all for me?"

"I just wanted tonight to be special," He said kissing her cheek, "I love you Tessa Ann Fisher. You're; beautiful, amazing, kind, caring, and you drive me completely insane, but I wouldn't want it any other way." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box opening it he asked, "Tess will you wear my promise ring?"

Tess was stunned, she couldn't believe her life could be this wonderful, she had to be dreaming and wanted to pinch herself to wake her up. But, she found herself unable to move, she didn't even dare blink because if it was a dream she really didn't want to wake up. She looked from the box in his hand to his chocolate eyes, seeing nothing but unconditional love. Her throat felt like someone had run sandpaper through it, she had to repeatedly swallow to moisten it enough to talk. "Are you sure about this?" She asked a little afraid of the answer, she really loved Kyle she could feel it in her bones, but she didn't want him to throw his life away on a girl like her, he deserved someone better, someone good, someone worthy.

"Of course Tess, I fully intend to make you my wife and put a proper ring on your finger one day, but until then will you wear my ring?"

Tess reached over and pulled him into a kiss, when they broke a part she smiled at him, "Yes, I'll wear your ring! I love you so much Kyle James Valenti! I can't wait until the day you ask me to be yours."

"You're already mine from now until the end of eternity and the day after, just as I'm yours Tess!" he told her with such passion in his voice, pulling her in for another kiss. She was in bliss as the picnic was soon forgotten and she attacked him in hungry passion. She didn't know how long they had been like that, it could've been minutes or hours, she didn't care. Her head was now lying on his chest and she was tracing little patterns on the back of his hand, "We'll have to head back soon, you know?" she whispered sadly.

"Not yet, we have to wait!" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Wait for what?" she asked as he placed his finger against her lips to silence her, "Shh…just listen!" Sounds of little kid's laughter filled the park, "They're calling to you Tess. You have to go. Just promise me you won't forget any of this, or that I love you!" With that he stood up pulling her with him.

She stared at him and the sadness on his face, made her heart ache, "Kyle, what's wrong? You're scaring me!" She was suddenly very cold it was as if all her body heat had been drained, she started shivering.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He said placing his jacket around her shoulders and bringing her into a hug, "But we got to go, its coming from this way." He placed an arm around her and led her toward the sounds. As they grew near, she had a sudden irrational fear of what was to come and the hair on the back of her neck stood up, she snuggled deeper into Kyle, as they entered the clearing. In front of them was the playground equipment, she saw two blurs spinning extremely fast on the merry-go-round. As the blurs went by again, she could make out a small girl with pigtails flying behind her as her dress puffed out in the wind. Behind her was a little boy that every so often would put his foot down and push to make it go faster. The little girl was giggling "Can you make it go faster?"

"We have company!" the little boy said as he stuck his foot out to stop the ride. When the ride had completely stopped the two children climbed off and walked toward them. The little spiky haired boy stood slightly in front of the little girl protectively, "Who are you?"

"Tessie!" the blond ran to Tess and wrapped her arms around her, "It took you long enough to get here, I didn't think you were coming for me!"

Looking down at the little girl who was now attached to her waist, Tess instantly recognized her, "Mia?" The little Maria raised her head and locked eyes with her sister, and Tess could see the pools of unshed tears forming and her lip was becoming a little wobbly. It was breaking Tess' heart, how many times had she seen this same face happen over the years from the torture that the Pierce made them suffer through? She bent down so she was level with her and "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were waiting here for me. But I'm here now and that's all that matters right?"

Maria pulled back grinning, and turned to the little spiky hair boy, "Can we show her yet?"

"Yeah, come on!" He grabbed Maria's hand, motioning for Tess to follow them, as they disappeared into the woods.

Tess turned to Kyle, "What's going on?"

"You have to go with them Tess, it's important. I can't go with you, but I'll be waiting for you to come back to me, always." He gave her one last kiss, when he pulled back he gave her a weak smile, before fading into thin air.

"Kyle? Maria? Where did everyone go?" She screamed as she headed toward where Maria and the strange boy disappeared to. She stumbled through the woods for what felt like an eternity and suddenly like magic she was standing in the middle of the desert, in front of a giant rock formation. "Hello? Is anyone there?" it was so quiet, to quiet it sent chills through her. She suddenly heard a noise behind and turned around to see Maria standing with three other children. "What's going on, Mia?" she was getting frustrated and wanted answers.

"They're like us Tessie!" Maria exclaimed excitedly, "They've been waiting for us!"

"Welcome Home," The little boy with the spiky hair smiled. As they all come up to her one by one and hugged her, she knew he was right, this was where they belonged with more like them, smiling she hugged them back with all her might. Maria walked over to her and grasped her hand, "Tessie, you have to go now!"

"But, I just got here, we just found them."

"Tess the bad men are coming you have to go, it's not safe!" Maria was frantic now, "Please Tess! Just trust me and go!"

"How do I get out of here?"

"Just wake up! You have to wake up!"

"Wake up! Come on Tess you have to wake up" Vaguely Tess could hear the distant voice and felt her whole world shaking, her eyes flew open and she was staring directly into her brother's warm blue eyes, "Adam?" She was covered in sweat and still kinda of diluted from the dream, "What's wrong?"

"Tessie are you ok? You kept shaking and mumbling incoherently in your sleep, I had a hard time waking you up, you scared me half to death. Was it a nightmare or something?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

Suddenly she felt like she was a little kid again, waking up screaming and crying from the nightmares and Adam always there to comfort her and make it all better and keep her safe. She relaxed into the warmth of his comforting embrace, "I'm fine Adam! Really, I am it was just a bad dream!"

He pulled back from her a little, and wiped a few tears from her face that she didn't even realize were falling. "It's going to be okay Tessie, I promise! I'll find a way to fix it and make it all better!"

"I know you will Adam, you're the greatest big brother!"

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"Not really, I think I'm just gonna get started on my homework."

"Okay, I'll bring back some food for later, and you know where to find us if you need anything." He gave her one last hug and headed out of the room.

Tess looked around the room, and found her backpack she'd dropped when they got back from the base. As she picked it up her mind wondered back to the dream, 'Was it really just a bad dream? It felt so real, but it didn't make any sense. And, why was the seven year old version there with those little kids? And oh god, if it wasn't a dream does that mean there really is more of us out there? Maybe I should talk to Mia about it, I mean what bad men was she talking about? But, then what if it really was a dream, it would just be getting everyone's hopes up that there are more like us. And, then there was the whole thing with Kyle it felt so right, like I could actually remember us together, how is that possible?' She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of mortion, she was getting a killer headache. "Tessie?" she could feel her sister's presence in her mind.

"I'm fine Mia! It was just a bad dream!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now aren't you supposed to be working?" Tess could feel the relief rolling off of Maria.

"I am, but guess what?"

"What?"

"Michael asked me out on a date!"

"That's awesome Mia! I have a headache tho, so can you tell me when you're here?" Tess practically begged.

"Sure thing chica, get some rest!" With that the connection was broken Tess' mind was her own again, knowing now she would have to tell her sister about the dream, because Maria would never let it go. Sighing she opened her books and started studying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam walked out on the balcony and saw Star with a mug in her hand looking out over the city. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Isn't the night sky amazing?" She sighed, "Your planet is shining brightly tonight."

"Maybe their throwing a wild party or maybe its search lights looking for us," he half joked he knew that there was no one on that planet that cared even in the slightest that they were trapped on Earth. How could they have not sent rescue for them, returned them to the planet that was rightfully their home? Didn't they care about what he, his sisters and brother went through, are still going through? And if they did send a ship for them, would he even still consider them 'his' people? No after all that happened, he didn't want any connection with anyone from his planet, they were dead to him. He had a new mission protect his family at all cost, their home was on Earth and he would make sure they stayed as safe as he could keep them. Leaning over he kissed Star behind her ear, "Have I mentioned lately how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, but a girl never gets tired of hearing it!" She turned around to face him and her smile disappearing as she saw his expression, "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried," he sighed knowing he couldn't lie to her and he wouldn't want to anyway.

"About Tess?"

"Not just her, about Mia too, they're hiding something from us Star, it's not like them and Mia's avoiding me. I don't like it, how can I protect them if they don't let me in? I can't lose them; I can't lose any of you. You're all I have left to live for."

"Adam, I know you're their big brother and you feel you have to protect them, but sometimes you have to let them learn things on their own. I'm sure if it was really important they'd let us in on it, but for now we just have to trust them, okay?" She looked in right in the eye and said, "It'll be okay, I promise!" And pulled him into a hug, "How is she by the way? She's blocking me, but what I could feel was pretty strong."

"She said she was okay, that it just another nightmare and that she was going to start her homework for tomorrow. I told her I'd bring her back some dinner."

"You're going to the Crashdown?" Star backed away from him and had the slightest hint of jealousy in her voice, "So it's starting then?"

Adam picked up on her tone and wrapped his arms around her again, "Baby, you know I don't want to have to do this, but I was given orders I have to follow. Do you honestly think I want to go and seduce this Parker chick?"

"I don't know what to think anymore Adam, there are limits to this whole 'I'm a solider, I follow orders' thing you know. You should tell Pierce to assign someone else to this mission, that it's not fair to me or you. We should just ask to be taken off of this case completely, all of us. Tell someone else to go alien hunting, you know maybe someone that's not an alien."

Adam placed a finger over her lips to silence her, "Star, you're beginning to sound like Mia!"

"I'll take that as a compliant."

"But, you know we can't not follow orders right? What if he wasn't bluffing? We can't disobey him, because if we do he'll hurt Mia and Tess."

Star shuddered, "I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I love you so much Adam, I don't want to loose you to someone else."

"Don't worry you're not going to loose me to anyone ever, you're my whole reason for existing and I'll always come back to you no matter what. You're my life, and I love you." He said bringing her lips to his. "Now, do you want to come with me and see Mia?"

"No, if I had to watch what you're about to do, I'd probably kill the girl and I don't really want any more innocent blood on my hands. Besides, I should stay here in case Tess' nightmares start up again, but be careful alright?"

Nodding as he grabbed his jacket he headed for the Crashdown.

Sticky or slimy, everything Maria touched seemed to vary between the two or there was the occasionally surprise of a combination of the two. It was about three hours into her shift and she had long since decided that waitressing was not for her. The customers were; rude, noisy, messy, cheap, and the majority of them want her to share stories about how she'd been abducted by aliens or something. She wanted to scream, if it wasn't part of her mission she would've turned in her apron hours ago, seriously the only good thing about the job was that Michael was cooking in the kitchen. Every time she went to place an order in the back, he would find a way for their skin to make contact it sent little electric sparks through her that warmed her entire body. She still couldn't believe that he asked her out on a date that thought both thrilled and scared her she'd never been on a date before. And she just knew that if he found out why she was really in Roswell or who she really was, that he would think she was a disgusting monster and probably run screaming from her. The theme song to the 'Close Encounters' pulled her out of her thoughts and signaled a new customer, groaning, she went over to the table, "Welcome to the Crashdown, where the food is outta this world. I'm Maria I'll be your server tonight. What can I start you off with?"

"I'll just have a cherry coke and some pasta if that's alright!" he said politely.

She wrote the order down; "I'll be right back with your drink!" she walked to the back window to give Michael the order, "Hey!"

"Hey!" he grinned at her, "You look exhausted, and why don't you take your break now and go take a nap on the couch?"

"Nah, I'm good," she heard the music go through the restaurant again, and groaned. "You'd think this is the only alien themed place in town!"

"Well it's the only one cute waitress', and orbit rings outta this world"

"Well, I better go feed the masses!" she said looking for the newest customer, and smiled seeing Liz showing her brother to a booth. She bounced over to the booth, "Hey Liz!"

"Oh, hey Maria, did you have a question or need something?"

Maria giggled, "No, well yes actually. I was wondering if I could take my break now and let this fine gentleman buy me dinner."

"Who says I'm buying you dinner Mia? You're the one working here, you should buy me dinner!"

"As if! Besides you have this like obligatory right to buy my dinner!" Maria said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Do you two know each other?" Liz asked watching the exchange amused.

Maria stopped and looked at Liz and smiled, "Oh yeah I forgot my manners!"

"That's because you don't have any manners," Adam smirked, "Hello its Liz right? My name is Adam; I'm Maria's older brother." He held out his hand to her and she gladly took it, "It's very nice to meet you; I'm not often graced with such elegant beauty in my presence!"

"Thank you," Liz blushed, "its nice meeting you too. It's not that busy right now, so if you want to have dinner with your brother that's fine with me, I can handle the floor for a bit."

"Thanks Liz," Maria smacked her brother upside his head, "And I do so have manners!" she slid into the booth across from him, "Now whatcha gonna buy me for dinner?" She asked animatedly waiting for Liz to be outta earshot, "So Star isn't taking you're newest assignment very well, huh?"

"No, but can you really blame her? I'm not even taking it well, what am I going to do Mia? I don't know how to seduce this girl and I don't really want to either."

"Then refuse the mission!

"You say that like it's easy, almost like we have a choice in the matter."

"Well we should Adam, we should be able to decide our own destinies. Don't you ever get tired of following orders? Let's just go AWAL or M.I.A. or something and disappear."

"Look around you Maria, there everywhere constantly watching us, this is our life." He hissed quietly causing her to flinch, "Do you want to end up like Nikolas?" She quietly shook her head, "I didn't think so, we're soilders Mia and until I can find a way to get us away from this, we're all going to sit tight and follow orders, understood?"

"Yes Sir!" she was staring at the table for a second, "I'm sorry Adam!"

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but don't think I didn't notice you've been avoiding me. Now what's going on?" he asked giving her his best, sad puppy dog face.

"I don't know, being back here just feels so werid. And its bringing back lots of memories and I just didn't feel like bothering you with it, you have to much to worry about already. I didn't mean to worry you."

He gave her a weak smile, "It's okay Mia, as long as your not mad at me or something, but promise me if something is bothering you, you'll come talk to me?"

"I promise, now weren't you supposed to buy me dinner?" she asked waving Liz over, "I'm straving!"

Roswell Earlier that night:

Naseado waved his hand over the dark brown dirt and smiled as a pattern emerged and traces of blue-purplish light streamed out of the ground. After ten long years of waiting, someone had finally answered his call, he could only hope that it was someone on his side and not one of the hunters. He first feared coming back to Roswell would lead the hunters to the younglings, but he wasn't even sure if they were still here. The night of their awakening, the hunters were on his trail so he had to back track and devert them, and when he finally made it back the chamber was empty. He knew they were safe because he could feel them through their connection, he often wondered if they could feel him as well, but tried not to dwell on it. He had since made a life for himself and only returned to Roswell once a year to leave the message and if by three days time he got no reply he went back to his life. But, this time he was surprised someone answered him. He waved his hand back over the symbol returning the ground as it once had been, making sure there was no one around, he shifted into a young clean cut middle aged man. Wondering through town he stopped in front of a small diner called 'The Crashdown,' "It wouldn't kill me to stop and grab a quick bite to eat!" He mumbled to himself, stepping inside he felt it, his connection grew extremly strong. The younglings were here, looking around quickly he didn't see anything outta the oridanary. "Welcome to the Crashdown, table or Booth?" a small mouse of a girl asked him.

"A table is fine, thank you."

As he sat down she handed him a menu, "Your server will be right with you," with that she wandered to help other customers.

As he was looking at the menu the feeling got stronger, he knew they were here, did they know he was here? He looked around again and sighed, he'd never be able to pinpoint them in this crowd, and even if he did what would he tell them? He couldn't come right out and tell them they're lives might be in danger, that alien hunters might be on their trail. "Welcome to the Crashdown, where the food is outta this world. I'm Maria I'll be your server tonight. What can I start you off with?"

He looked up from his menu and had to hold in a gasp. He knew instantly this was one of the younglings, she looked just like her mother, "I'll just have a cherry coke and some pasta if that's alright!" he managed politly.

"I'll be right back with your drink!" he watched as she headed to the back, 'this might be harder then I thought, they have lives here in Roswell can I tear them from it.' He looked up again at the cook and felt through the connection he was like them as well, looking around again he saw Maria talking to a blond boy, he'd found all three of them all at the same location. 'Of course they would bond toghter and became friends, their connected.' He decided not to bother them tonight, that he'd lay low for a while, he knew the hunters were coming but he also knew the special unit was already here, so he vowed to stuck around and protect them at all cost.


End file.
